The exemplary embodiments relate to a laundry basket and, more particularly, relate to a laundry basket having a dispensing chute for dispensing clothing articles from the laundry basket into, for example, a washing machine or dryer.
Current laundry baskets tend to be rectangular or round baskets which hold clothes needing to be laundered. These current laundry baskets may need to be placed on the floor or a surface immediately in front of a washing machine or dryer.
The clothing articles must then be lifted up into the washing machine or dryer from the laundry basket which may be an uncomfortable process for some individuals. The current laundry baskets do not facilitate the loading of clothing articles into a washing machine or dryer.